


Это - не нормально!

by AshD



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Gen, OOC, будущий мини - я надеюсь, чтение канона персонажами этого самого канона
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshD/pseuds/AshD
Summary: Таинственный незнакомец посылает Гарри Поттеру письмо с посылкой, в которой содержатся семь пророческих книг. В них творится... такое, что мальчик начал жалеть о том, что пёс тёти Мардж не сожрал его заживо, когда у того была такая возможность._______________________Работа написана по заявке "Гарри получает набор книг о Гарри Поттере" с фб.





	Это - не нормально!

Гарри не успел отойти от шока после новой песни Распределяющей Шляпы, как вдруг двери Большого Зала со скрипом открылись и в помещение вошло самое странное существо, которое он когда-либо видел. Это была… девушка с неимоверно тонкой талией, волосами, цвет которых менялся, как калейдоскоп и грудью такого размера, что оставалось лишь удивляться, как она не согнулась пополам при такой-то талии. Одежда её выглядела весьма специфично. Девушка очевидно решила всех шокировать, и поэтому натянула на себя свадебное платье с длинным хвостом. Гарри очень хотелось посмотреть на то, как она передвигается в нём по коридорам и лестницам Хогвартса. Зрелище наверняка было то ещё.

— Похоже, у нас тут завёлся Метаморф-проказник, — прокомментировал Рон.

— Нам нужно срочно завербовать его в союзники, — добавил один из близнецов, — Вы только представьте, какие возможности открываются перед человеком, который может менять свою внешность безо всяких зелий.

Сам Гарри всё ещё ошарашенно смотрел на незнакомку. Кто она вообще такая и откуда взялась? Одно было ясно: это была явно не Тонкс — та хоть и любила обращать на себя внимание эпатажным видом, но маскировки она выбирала с умом.

Воспользовавшись тем, что никто не пытается её остановить, девушка быстрой походкой направилась к столу Гриффиндора. Гарри заметил, что она тащит за собой небольшую тележку, к которой находилась картонная коробка, только когда девушка остановилась прямо перед ним.

— Мэри-Сью-экспресс, — объявила она голосом, ещё более противным и слащавым, чем у профессора Амбридж, — Мне было приказано доставить мистеру Г.Дж.Поттеру письмо и посылку из Соединённых Штатов Америки. Прошу расписаться вот здесь.

Услышав это, Гарри поразился настолько, что аж потерял дар речи. Это что за американец мог захотеть прислать ему письмо? У него не было ни одного знакомого из США!

— Ой, Гарри, не советую я тебе это открывать, — протянула Гермиона, у которой в прошлом году случился весьма неприятный инцидент связанный с полученными письмами, — Это может быть от человека, который поверил в бредни, что несёт о тебе «Пророк». Ты же помнишь, какими бывают тупыми и жестокими подписчики этой газеты. Может, посылка проклята.

Курьер одарила Гермиону весьма неприязненным взглядом.

— Наш сервис доставки — самый надёжный во всём мире, — процедила она, — Мы тщательно проверяем каждое письмо и каждую посылку на наличие каких-либо опасных предметов вроде проклятий или маггловской взрывчатки. Само собой разумеется, данную посылку мы тоже тщательно обследовали. В ней книги. И нет, мисс Грейнджер, они не отравлены.

Тот факт, что курьеру было известна её фамилия, только усилил недоверие Гермионы.

— Не знаю, Гарри, мне всё ещё кажется подозри…

— Кхе-кхе.

Разумеется, на этот балаган незамедлительно отреагировала вышеупомянутая Амбридж. «А как же без неё?»

Курьер посмотрела на неё, как на флобберчервя.

— Прошу меня извинить, если я ошибаюсь, но, по-моему, такие дела нужно сначала обговаривать с Министерством Магии?

«Нет», решил Гарри, «Всё-таки голос Амбридж звучит противнее.»

— Международная Конфедерация Магов объявила Мэри-Сью-экспресс независимым почтовым сервисом. Иными словами, мы не считаемся с Министерствами Магии, и это — одна из причин, по которой сервис пользуется такой популярностью. У нас — самая быстрая доставка, на пути которой не стоит и никогда не будет стоять бюрократия. Мы не позволяем политическим деятелям вмешиваться в личную переписку обычных граждан, и именно поэтому многие и предпочитают Мэри-Сью-экспресс совиной почте. Так что ответ на ваш вопрос — нет, нам вовсе не требуется обговаривать такие дела с Министерством Магии, кроме тех случаев, когда планируется нарушение закона. А в данном случае такого не наблюдается — мальчику прислали книги, только и всего. Притом, прошу заметить, никакого скрытого послания в книгах нет. При наличии письменного разрешения от вашего Министра, мы могли бы предоставить вам отчёт о проверке. Если, конечно, вы соизволите объяснить, почему именно вам понадобилась информация о личной переписке школьника.

Гарри чуть не уснул, пока слушал это. Всё же, главные идеи он уловил — во-первых: этой старой жабе и её сахарному папочке не разрешат копаться в его посылке. И во-вторых, Мэри-Сью-экспресс мог бы сильно облегчить его жизнь.

— Это всё звучит слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, — шептала Гермиона, но её, как обычно, никто не слушал.

— А если мы откажемся соблюдать ваши правила на своей территории? — с гордо приподнятым подбородком спросила Амбридж.

В ответ на это курьер злорадно ухмыльнулась.

— В таком случае, личная встреча с представителями Конфедерации — наименьшая из всех проблем, которые могут ожидать ваше нынешнее Министерство.

Амбридж не нашла ничего лучшего, чем отправиться обратно к учительскому столу, на пути пробормотав что-то про выход Магической Британии из Международной Конфедерации Магов.

— Распишитесь, пожалуйста, мистер Поттер, — добавила курьер, — Я и так слишком много времени здесь потеряла. У меня следующий заказ назначен аж в Японию…

После того, как Гарри расписался, курьер растворилась в воздухе. Гермиона уставилась на то место, откуда она исчезла, с открытым ртом.

— Но… но… но в Хогвартсе нельзя Трансгрессировать! — воскликнула она, — Я знаю, я читала…

— В «Истории Хогвартса», да-да, — продолжила сидящая рядом с ней Анджелина Джонсон, — Если бы ты выросла в мире волшебников, Гермиона, то знала бы точно, что на домашних эльфов и Мэри-Сью это правило не действует.

— Пролы и животные свободны, — процитировал Рон.

Все с удивлением на него уставились.

— Что? — с глупым видом спросил он, — Просто ассоциация.

Гарри, Рон и Гермиона проглотили ужин намного быстрее обычного. Им так не терпелось узнать наконец, что же содержали книги из посылки, что они начали тарабанить пальцами по столу ещё до того, как Амбридж приступила к своему монологу. Даже Гермиона была готова рискнуть напороться на проклятье. В конце-концов, неудовлетворённое любопытство пережить было бы намного труднее.

И вот наконец, когда они остались одни в гостиной своего факультета, Рон открыл коробку и достал из неё семь томов в чёрной твёрдой обложке.

— Что. За. Бред, — бормотал он, рассматривая обложки. Впрочем, Гарри отреагировал точно так же, прочитав названия книг.

«Гарри Поттер и Философский Камень», «Гарри Поттер и Тайная Комната», «Гарри Поттер и Узник Азкабана» (на этом месте сердце мальчика ушло в пятки), «Гарри Поттер и Кубок Огня», «Гарри Поттер и Орден Феникса» (Гермиона испустила глубокий вздох), «Гарри Поттер и Принц-полукровка», «Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти» (Рон громко заржал).

— Судя по тому, как были названы последние две книги, этот цикл — история о том, как ты медленно слетаешь с катушек, Гарри, — прокомментировал он, — А что написано в письме, Гермиона? В нём говорится, кто и зачем прислал эти книги?

Гермиона дрожащими руками разорвала конверт и достала из него бумажку, явно вырванную из ежедневника.

— «Дорогой Гарри», — прочитала она, — «Извини за кривой почерк, я пишу это из машины. Если ты это читаешь, то наверняка уже успел ознакомиться с содержимым посылки. Я знаю, что ты в шоке, на такое у всех одинаковая реакция. Я долго наблюдал за тем, как ты тупишь, и в конце-концов не выдержал и всё-таки прислал тебе эти книги. В них — твоё прошлое и будущее. Настоятельно рекомендую прочитать их, если желаешь избежать некоторых весьма досадных событий. Что делать с полученными знаниями — решать тебе. Учти одно — все жизни, которые ты можешь спасти, меняя сюжет этих книг, зависят теперь только от тебя и только ты один будешь в ответе за их потерю, если решишь проигнорировать этот подарок судьбы и кинуть книги в камин. В этом случае я лично прослежу за тем, чтобы тебе воздалось за твои действия в тысячу раз в тот день, когда мы с тобой встретимся. Навеки твой, Чак Ширли.»

На несколько секунд наступила гробовая тишина, которую тут же нарушило дружное:

— Что-о-о?!


End file.
